


Golden

by GalekhXigisi



Series: Faith [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Sam Winchester, Baby Jack Kline, Background Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Background characters - Freeform, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Fallen Angel Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Not Canon Compliant, Sam Winchester is Called Samael, Sam Winchester is God, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Slight Season 15 Spoilers, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Sam reflects as he watches over his new world.(Part of my Faith series, actually, what a surprise)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Faith [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517618
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/gifts).



> quick explanation as this is not yet in my Faith series (which can give lots of explanation to this fic, which may be incredibly confusing without it), this is not set according to the actual show, but has a rough estimation towards leaning towards season 12/13 with elements from both seasons 14 and 15, albeit 15 is a bit sketchy at best. It is my original ending for the Faith series, but my plans have changed now. 
> 
> Jack is Sam's child, biologically so. His Grace has not yet made a full appearance until after Jack's birth, resulting in the Nephilim and making it possible. He is a result of Lucifer and Sam, Lucifer essentially r/ping Sam to result in Jack. The storyline is essentially the same as it was, power and such, though it's very distinctly different after. 
> 
> Jack, obviously, comes out as a baby this time. Yes, the hunters from the other world have still passed away, but Sam is now God (because Fuck Chuck) and rules over basically everything as Amara takes the back seat. 
> 
> Dean and Cas are together, they have twin daughters they adopted because I said so and Dean still has his dog (I skipped all the new eps, I don't even know the god's name, lol). They are background characters, though, and this is really only Jack and Sam, mostly Sam only, though.

Sam hesitantly feels his throat tighten around the ache so deeply rooted in his back. 

_ It’s been there for centuries, _ he thinks, wanting to laugh at the irony as his wings ruffle from within the grasp of their air pockets, protected without issue despite everything. 

He slowly unfurls them, opening his wings with a sigh, smiling softly at the little bundle in his arms that screeches with delight from their hold in the swaddling of blankets. His smile blossoms wider as chubby fingers grip at black wings, filled with love as he watches his son light up at the touch. 

_ “YHow can you love that thing,” Dean had once asked, glaring at the younger Winchester’s swollen middle.  _

_ Sam had smiled, broken and full of metaphorically bitten glass. He couldn’t name a time his eyes didn’t burn with unshed tears. He couldn’t answer his brother, uncertain about what to say, just letting his hand settle on his stomach and sniffling softly, certain deep within himself that the Nephilim would be good, no matter what.  _

“It’s pretty up here, isn’t it,” he asks Jack, watching the baby coo so happily at the familiar touch of feathers, so soft against the baby’s palms. Sam only gets another squeal that he understands without needing anything else to it. 

Heaven was his own now, shifting according to requests. Who would have known so many people in Heaven were actually unhappy with their new homes? Even angry at how lonely they were, at times. 

It wasn’t perfect, honestly, Sam knew that painfully so. He’s experimenting with Cas’s help, the angel his technical right-hand man as they work with what God had attempted to destroy. It was so much better without Chuck, without his constant insistence to ruin things, without even Amara there. She was out enjoying life, after all, taking humans into appreciation as She let Her first and only faithful creation run what Her Brother had so painfully failed at. 

Cas himself isn’t there, not for the current moment, down on earth with Dean. Sam wants to be with them, to join the two and their dog and even their two newly adopted daughters, a set of twins at that from a hunt, but for the time being, he has work to be done, both on Heaven and Earth. He’s taken to normalizing those that stalk the night, to letting monsters shift into society without needing much else. He doesn’t have the power that God did, only what Amara had given him so many eons ago when She decided that if Her Brother could have angels, She could make Her own recreation, resulting in the only archangel to be erased from time, Samael being only a whisper accompanied by golden locks for too long. He can destroy and create, but it’s strenuous, honestly, when he overdoes it. 

Things have calmed, hunting no longer needed as harshly. It’s only for monsters who are beyond reasoning, things that can’t learn to live and accept, to which there are laws about now, fair ones for humans and monsters alike. Ghosts are taken care of and tended to accordingly, reapers given the world as Sam takes over for so much. 

Years ago, he would have had no idea how to respond to being told he would be a replacement God for the rest of time. Maybe he would laugh at the comments, snort at whoever, maybe even have a snappy remark with a smile if it was Jessica before she was revealed to be nothing more than a demon sent to monitor him by Lucifer. But he had been supposedly mortal with a keen nose for the supernatural world, knowing too much, even as a child. It was almost ironic to find out so much later that he isn’t, that his Grace finally fully emerged from where it had been locked inside his soul only after Jack’s birth, just months ago. It brought painful memories and too many things for Sam to explain without reaching his mental limit (for now). But he’s a fully emerged angel now, and an  _ archangel _ at that, the youngest of the group and playing replacement God with his son, a product of a mortal soul and Lucifer’s disgusting grace, but still a blessing Sam had embraced once he felt the bond of Jack’s grace and Sam’s soul. 

He smiles widely, proud of himself, not needing anyone to tell him that. He’s where he wants to be, honestly. THere’s no troubles, those that he’s adopted over the years with him and safe, no longer harshly ripped away. It had been amazing to see the reaction to rebuilding Eve’s old home, giving monsters their own actual Heaven if they deemed it. And he reincarnated those who believed it, guiding souls as he changed everything, creating places and systems that actually made sense, fit with other religions without Chuck’s previous shitty interference. Reapers would only guide now, giving atheists choices and helping out. It was an amazing system, honestly, and he had been surprised at the positive feedback he had gotten for it. 

Years of shit, his whole life being full of aches and pains, nothing but torture for too long, yet it all lead to  _ now… _

To  _ now, _ where Sam is the best replacement there can be, where Heaven’s merge, where the world is peaceful and things have calmed. Sam is happier than ever,  _ Dean and Cas  _ are happier than ever,  _ everyone _ is happier than ever. 

And to think, Sam had to go through everything just to get to  _ this _ paint. 

He would do it again if he had to, as long as it means he can watch his son, watch Jack as he squeals with delight and the whole population (both alive and anything else) take a turn for a positive note. 

He would do it again, no matter the pain, no matter how bad it would get, all over again with no hesitation. 

But for now, he can smile, appreciating the gentle flap of golden wings, appreciating the ones that follow and the hand that gently presses against the small of his back, a happy voice chiming as gold meets gold, the two sets of eyes absolutely delighted to meet. 

Sam wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> To my lovelies that sat through my fics for the Faith series and yet still know of it, thank you. I will continue it, especially now that the show is over. It will be ended around roughly season 12/13, though, as this is technically the original ending I wanted to do, albeit with a new twist added to it since I've watched season 15.
> 
> Btw, the person at the end is Gabriel because why not? Why must I kill him off when I just... Don't have to? 
> 
> I cannot express my love for everyone that's read the Faith works, thank you all for that. They hold a special place in my heart and I do plan on continuing them the best I can, that I can and will get to the ending I want within 400 chapters. it will take me a long time, as I now have an odd schedule, but I will do as much as I can to get my ideas out there. The ending may be similar to this, but it will be more detailed and make better sense, as I can't remember what I needed to put in the first note and I know that it doesn't entirely make sense now. Please feel free to ask any questions needed, I will explain as much as I can. 
> 
> My discord server, for those that want to know more about the Faith series and what I want to do with it: https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
